


Tormented

by PriffyViole



Series: BBS Plushkin AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Moco Moco Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriffyViole/pseuds/PriffyViole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious Plushkin wakes up in a strange world with a missing memory and a splitting headache. Taking the name Delirious, he winds up living in a nearby community. Can he learn to work with the residents? And will he ever find a way home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing he percieved when he woke up was the ringing of his own ears. Where was he? And why did this place hurt so much?

When his vision cleared, he saw that he was in a clearing in some sort of forest. Odd. He didn’t know any way to get to a forest from…

from…

Where was he from?

Before he could ponder any more, a loud noise rang through his ears. He couldn’t think anymore through the pain. His only priority to find the noise and get rid of it.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I already told you I don’t know that spell! That’s why we needed to pack them!“ Craig shouted.

“Yeah, Nogla, why didn’t you pack enough Oreos?” Evan asked casually.

“Wha- THAT WAS YOUR JOB!” The group had been arguing over their supplies (or lack thereof) on and off for the past 10 minutes, occasionally attracting hostile Plushkins to the commotion.

“Hey, can you guys start focusing on the mission before we end up summoning _the entire dungeon?_ ” Tyler asked sarcastically, having just picked off a small group of curious Leafmochi. “Maybe we wouldn’t need any wafers if you three would just shut up!”

“Well the fact still stands that we’re fucked if any Water Plushkins show up,” Craig pointed out.

“Like there’s going to be any Water Plushkins in the middle of a forOH SHIT”

Evan had just narrowly avoided being hit by a flaming leaf which promptly embedded itself into a tree like a knife through a wall. Interestingly, the tree didn’t go up with it; it must have been Plushkin Magic.

“The fuck did that come from!?” Craig frantically looked around for where the leaf could have suddenly appeared from. That wasn’t any attack he knew of.

“Shh!” Evan whisper-yelled. “Did you guys hear that?” In a few seconds, they all did; someone was watching them from the shrubbery just off the path.

Not for long, though – Suddenly Evan felt something ram into him, knocking him against the pierced tree at full force. The something got up and stepped away from him, leering at the remaining three.

“You…you did it!” It was definitely another Plushkin, but it was a kind they’d never seen before. He looked like a raccoon, and he was adorned with a leaf on his head – the same kind as the one he had thrown – and a blue scarf around his neck. But most notably, he was surrounded by a dark aura. But this one was different from the black auras that Tormented Plushkins had; this one was tinted red. “You guys took me from my home, didn’t you!?”

“This guy’s delirious,” Tyler said to himself, not sure what to make of the situation.

“You’re gonna DIE!” The mysterious Plushkin launched a volley of flaming leaves at the remaining three, forcing them to scatter. They weren’t talking their way through this one, that’s for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler and Craig had hidden themselves behind adjacent trees, trying to scope out the situation between the two of them as their assailant shot a wild volley of flaming leaves around the clearing.

"Shit, this guy's gotta be Rank A at LEAST!" Tyler said to no one in particular. Evan and Tyler were the strongest of the team, and they were only Rank B; the odds of them winning weren't good.

"We need to find Nogla and regroup!" Craig's eyes darted around for the Smilegon once the barrage lightened up... only to find him face to face with the raccoon, unleashing fire magic and making indescribable sounds. The raccoon simply laughed, dodged, and loaded a water spell into one of his leaves. Nogla only had enough time to realize he was screwed before he was mowed down by the ensuing storm cloud, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Tyler and Craig were sneaking over to grab Evan and run, when his assailant turned towards them halfway through their short journey and shot a surprise attack, knocking Tyler out of the fight and pinning Craig to another tree. Craig struggled with the leaf that stuck him, knowing that if he didn't get it out, he was going to get a lot more of them-

"Forget about ME, bitch!?"

"Huh?... AAAAAAH!!!" The raccoon Plushkin proceeded to take a Mossa Nova to the face, courtesy of Evan. 

"Yeah, that's what you get!"

"Well... that's what YOU get...bitch!"

Evan couldn't help but get caught off guard by the shitty comeback; enough that he couldn't dodge a direct hit from a flaming leaf, which knocked him to the ground.

"YEAH! I AM INVINCIBLE!" The raccoon thrusted his arms in the air in victory, and promptly ran off, laughing like a madman.

Tyler had managed to push himself off the ground in time to witness this. "What was THAT all about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I'm not really happy with this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

He ended up sitting down on a log near a pond when his legs ran out of energy. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why he started running. But right now, there were more important things to think about.

From his log, he decided to survey the area. Yep, this place was definitely new. He was certain he'd remember this much green. During his survey, he noticed his reflection in the pond, and leaned over for a closer look.

Aside from a noticable scratch (which had started to hurt as the adrenaline died down) from his fight with the owl Plushkin, he looked the same as he always did. Yeah, he was still...

Still...

He froze the moment he realized he had completely forgotten his own name. He needed to think of something to call himself in the meantime...

What did that pig call him? "Delirious"? That sounded cool. Maybe that was the name of some sort of legendary monster. Yeah, that would work.

Just as he had decided on it, he heard something rustling from some nearby tall grass. Despite his fatigue, he immediately jumped into a battle position. He wasn't going to get ambushed by anyone or anything! The moment he saw a color other than green, he leapt for it...

...And fell several feet short of his target. He picked himself up quickly and surveyed what he was aiming for. It was a demon-y Plushkin missing an eye. He was probably weak.

"Hey, man, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I WILL NOT calm down, because I am Delirious! And I'm gonna destroy you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," the demon-Plushkin half-muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do it!" Delirious failed to parse the insult, but readied a fire spell anyway. "GET READY...to..." Which promptly fizzled out. "Um..."

The demon-Plushkin sighed. "Look, you look pretty beat up. How about you come to town and get some rest, and we can forget about this?"

Delirious started to lower his guard. "...Town?"

"Yeah, it's just downhill from here. Come on."

"But what's a town?"

The demon gave him the blankest stare imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Delirious does not have the mental clarity at the moment to realize that Tyler was saying he was crazy.
> 
> On an unrelated note I like to imagine Spear of Justice blaring every time Del tries to fight someone for no reason.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost nighttime when the demon-Plushkin came back; earlier he had set up a cot for him and told him to wait.

Delirious didn't notice him come in at first, being lost in thought. Even though he had several hours to try and remember something this time, he still couldn't. Every time he thought he had something, his headache came back worse than ever. When his concentration had returned, he would have completely forgotten his train of thought.

"Hey, I'm back." The sudden noise caused Delirious to yell and flail off the cot and onto the floor. The demon helped him back on, and proceeded to hand him a waffle. "Here, this'll heal you up."

"I don't need your help," Delirious muttered, nibbling on the waffle anyway.

"So where the fuck are you from where you don't know what a town is?"

He stopped eating the waffle for a moment. _"I don't know..."_ he muttered.

"You don't _know?_ How do you not know where you're from?"

Delirious turned his head away from him and kept eating the waffle.

"...Hey, I get it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Delirious gave him a distrustful stare. "Why are you being so _nice_ to me?"

"What?"

"What are you tryin' to do with me, huh?"

"Hey, I'm not tryin' to do anything to you! You're the one who's being hostile for no fucking reason."

"I-" Delirious suddenly registered that the demon had a valid point. "...uh... _sorry_..."

The demon sighed angrily. "Look. Just eat your waffle and go to bed. We'll deal with this tomorrow..."

~~~~~~~~~~

Delirious awoke the next morning to the sound of arguing. He was still groggy at first, so he couldn't pick out too many details of what they were saying. He thought he heard someone mention the name "Luke"- Was that the demon-plushkin's name? He was busy thinking about it when it suddenly hit him-

He knew those voices.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, it's great that you helped him and all, but you still LET A FUCKING STRANGER INTO TOWN! Do you even KNOW the kinds of people that are out there!? There's people who'll use you in fusion, or-"

"YOU!" Delirious had stepped into the main room and was pointing dramatically at the group.

"... _That guy_..." Tyler finished his sentence with disdain.

"Oh, _god_..." Evan facewinged at the prospect of dealing with _him_ again.

"You mighta beat me before-"

"Um, correction?" Craig interrupted. "You kiiiiinda BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF US FOR NO REASON."

"THAT AIN'T IMPORTANT! What's important is you're gonna PAY!"

"Hey, can we not do this shit in _MY HOUSE?_ " Luke stressed.

Delirious heard him but didn't give a shit about what he said. "We're gonna do this NOW, bitch! I'm gonna...gonna..." He trailed off as he failed to light a leaf up with his magic, before fainting in front of the party.

Luke let out another sigh. " _I am so goddamn sorry..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Kay, so you might be wondering why Lui, Marcel, and Brock are in the tags even though they haven't shown up once. I absolutely promise you that the three of them have a very important role that has yet to be elaborated on.
> 
> Also? That one thing Tyler said? I can assure you that he isn't talking about the Steven Universe kind. Plushkin fusion is permanent, one-sided and essentially erases one of the parties from existence, while the other gains the power they had. No reason I mention it, just thought I should give you some context for the game universe. The source material is pretty obscure, after all, even if you CAN buy it on the Nintendo eShop now.
> 
> Also I know that was kind of a shoehorned way for Delirious to learn Luke's name, but it was either that or keep trying to think of variations for "the demon" for the next few chapters.


End file.
